The Revision of Nagato Yuki
by yeahreally
Summary: A story about Kyon and Yuki set before the 9th volume of the novel series. Spoilers for the first eight volumes. Completed. I'll probably post a sequel soon.
1. Requests

The Revision of Nagato Yuki  
A Haruhi Fanfic  
Chapter 1: Requests  
By: yeahreally

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Haruhi.

Every morning I walked up the steep hill on the way to North High School. Sometimes I wondered if whoever created this world made this hill just to torment me. Of course, if I payed any mind to Koizumi's theories, then that might not be too far from the realm of possibility. Oh well, at least the weather hadn't gotten too hot yet. We were still enjoying the cool air that comes between the end of winter and the beginning of spring.

I reflected on the events of this past winter as I made my way up the slope. From Haruhi's disappearance, to Asahina-san's melancholy, to my brief stint in the hospital... So much has happened recently. I prayed fervently to all the gods and deities that I can think about, 'Just let this year pass without further craziness, please'

Even though I know my prayers are futile, as the local deity is not known to answer prayers for peace. Knowing Haruhi, she'd probably demote me fifty ranks if she heard me asking for the next few months to pass by uneventfully. Asking her to keep out of trouble is like asking a category 5 hurricane not to make landfall. It might or it might not, but it wouldn't change its plans because you asked. After almost a year of chasing after Haruhi and containing the damage she leaves in her wake, I expected her to be the source of my next headache. Little did I know that the one who usually is my port in the storm, the Great Goddess Nagato, would be be the one to make me exhaust myself running here and there.

"Yo, Kyon"

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder as my classmate, Taniguchi, ran up behind me. After almost a year, I had stopped trying to convince him to not to use that stupid nickname for me. He seemed way too positive for a morning like this. "What do you want from me today, huh"

"What? Can't I say hi to my good friend, Kyon"

That'd be more convincing if I couldn't already tell that you want something from me. Just spill it already.

"Tch... just trying to be friendly. Anyway, you know Nagato pretty well, right"

Eh? Nagato? You mean the girl you classified as A-, Nagato Yuki? She's out of your league, so just forget it, already.

"Oh? Are you saying I don't have a chance because you're already having a secret affair with her"

I told you already, that was just a case of Nagato's anemia acting up!

"So you shouldn't have any problem relaying a message to her for me, then"

We had topped the hill and entering North High School where I had spent most of my last year. Walking over to the shoe lockers, I glanced at him in annoyance.

"Why don't you just leave your message in her shoe locker"

"Come on, Kyon! Some things are just better said face to face. Just ask her to meet me during lunch tomorrow by the cherry trees, alright"

I sighed as I opened my locker to change my shoes. "Fine, fine, I'll tell her, but even then there's no guarantee that she'll show up, you know"

Taniguchi gave me a grin, "If its from you, I'm sure she'll listen. And if she doesn't show up then I'll have my answer anyway. Don't worry, if her anemia bothers her again, I'll just follow your example"

If I didn't know Nagato had less of a chance of being forced to do anything by Taniguchi than I did, I might have been worried. But I'd almost like to see her clobber Taniguchi if he tried anything, so I didn't respond except to nod my head while sighing at his stupidity. Maybe I'll eat lunch over by the cherry trees tomorrow in case I might be able to watch him get his romantic ambitions crushed by Nagato.

As I walked into our classroom, I could see that Haruhi was already seated at the desk behind mine. I dropped my bag by my desk and sat down, looking at her. She'd be prettier if she was actually smiling instead of scowling at the space outside the classroom window. Haruhi had been relatively calm these past few weeks, but it's hard to tell whether it's real calm or just the eye of the storm. Trying to ditch Taniguchi, I tried to start a conversation with her.

"What's bothering you today, Haruhi"

She turned her scowl to me and said, "Nothing interesting, that's for sure. Can you believe that my parents are dragging me to some resort for the rest of the week just because they won some free tickets? At least I'll get to skip the rest of this week of classes"

I stared at her in amazement. "You get to skip school to go on a trip and you're annoyed? If my parents let me do that, I'd write an essay nominating them for a best parents in the country award"

"It's just going to be a boring tourist trap, and besides, it's the off season. That's the only reason they're giving away tickets for free. It'll probably be more than half-deserted anyway. There's no way I'd find any interesting people there like that"

Even if you do have a point, don't expect me to acknowledge it anytime soon. Anyway, where does that leave the SOS brigade for the rest of the week?

"Don't think you can just slack off while your commander isn't around! As my second-in-command, Koizumi will preside over the normal meetings in my absence. If he's not there, the chain-of-command follows to Mikuru and then Yuki"

Wait, didn't you just leave someone off of that chain of yours?

"Well, if you're the only one left, obviously the brigade would be non-functional anyway, so I doubt having someone in charge would even be useful. Anyway, don't think you can skip out just because I'm not there! I'm going to instruct Koizumi to give me a full accounting of your actions while I'm away"

Hey now, why just me?

Haruhi's face became flushed and she yelled, "Obviously as the lowest ranking member you need the most motivation to improve"

I swallowed my reply as the last bell sounded and Okabe-sensei chose that moment to walk into the classroom. The rest of the day crawled by at a snail's pace. I tried to pay attention to my teachers' instruction, but kept day-dreaming of taking a trip with my own family away from the noise and the nonsense of Haruhi. Lunch was remarkable only in that Taniguchi reminded me four times of the message he wanted me to relay to Nagato. Even Kunikida was shaking his head at Taniguchi by the third time. I don't suppose he's been afflicted by the same thing that guy Nakagawa was... Nah... no way Taniguchi could suddenly develop even that lame of a special power.

As class ended, Haruhi and I made our way to the Literature Club room, otherwise known as the den of the infamous SOS brigade. I averted my eyes as she burst through the door. The last thing I needed was to embarrass the innocent Asahina Mikuru by accidentally seeing her change into her maid outfit. Fortunately, she was already dressed and making tea when Haruhi made her entrance. She turned to us and smiled as we entered. Oh Asahina-san... you're loveliness is just what I need to lift my heart on a day like this.

Surprisingly, Koizumi Itsuki was already there setting up a chess board. Probably so he could play with himself. He smiled at us as well with his trademark yes-man grin, but that did nothing for me except raise my Limit Bar. And rounding out this cast of eccentrics was none other than Nagato Yuki, sitting in her chair by the window reading. Also for a change, she lifted her head to look at Haruhi and I as we entered instead of ignoring us as usual. Nagato gazed at me over the cover of her book and nodded her head exactly 1 cm before going back to her reading.

A greeting from Nagato? Maybe she already knew the message that I was supposed to deliver from Taniguchi and was trying to tell me not to bother. Or maybe she's just trying to reassure me that she's still doing alright. After the incident this past winter, I still have dreams about what would happen if something like that were to happen to Nagato again. Well, I'll just check with her after Haruhi gets done with whatever it is she has planned for us today. I took my usual seat at the table and sipped the indescribably wonderful tea that Asahina-san had set in front of me with a smile. Haruhi dictated her instructions for our meetings during her absence while I savored my tea. Koizumi smiled and nodded to Haruhi in his usual brown-nosing fashion while I tried not to stare too much at the lovely Asahina-san. She really is like a.

"KYON! Are you even paying attention to what your commander is saying"

My attention snapped back to Haruhi as she slammed her hand down on the table. You should be more careful or you'll break it. And anyway, you were just telling everyone what you already told me before class.

"That's not the point! When your commanding officer is talking you should pay close attention. If you don't listen to me now, how am I going to believe that you'll listen to Koizumi while I'm gone"

I sighed heavily. I already patiently listen to his long-winded explanations too much as it is. And besides, if anything important happens, I'm sure that he'll have my full attention.

Haruhi turns to Koizumi's smiling face and said, "Make sure to keep a record of all of his insubordination while I'm gone so that I can give him the correct number of penalties when I return. You have my cell number in case you find anything interesting. Since I have to go pack now for my trip, all of you are dismissed for today"

With that pronouncement, she turned around and walked out the door. Maybe I should have suggested that she convince her parents to let her skip her trip and stay the rest of the week, but I'm not sure that it would have changed anything. Once she left, Koizumi just shrugged and said cheerfully, "Well if no one has anything else to add, let's call it a day. I should head over to see if they need me at my part-time job"

Why don't you just say you're going to hang out with your ESPer buddies? Would it kill you to just speak plainly for once? With that, I left the club room shortly after him and waited for Asahina-san to change. Leaning against the wall outside, I tried to keep from picturing how all the rustling sounds on the other side of the door translated into actual movement. Once Asahina-san finished, she came out and smiled at me while saying goodbye for the day. I walked back in to see that Nagato was still sitting, reading her book. As I walked toward her, the alien humanoid interface marked her place with her bookmark and closed her book. She looked up at me placidly with her golden-brown eyes, like two undisturbed lakes in the middle of the woods.

Aren't you going to go home now?

"I was waiting."

Waiting?

"Yes. To speak with you"

Oh? So you should already know that Taniguchi wanted me to relay a message to you. He wants to meet you by the cherry blossoms tomorrow at lunch.

Nagato blinked three times and paused before saying, "I see"

You don't have to go or anything if you don't want. I was just asked to relay his message.

"Understood"

After uttering her short reply, she continued to look at me with direct gaze.

"Anyway, have a good night Nagato."

As I turned around and to pick up my bag from the table, I felt a slight tug on my jacket. I stopped and looked back to find Nagato holding onto my sleeve, just like that other Nagato back in December. Just like she does sometimes in my restless dreams.

"I have a favor to ask of you"

Eh? Nagato needing me to do anything is rare enough that I could count all of the occurrences on one hand alone. Well, since I've relied on you so many times, how am I supposed to say no? What can I do for you anyway?

She nodded once and said, "Bookstore. You can transport some books from there to my apartment"

"Ok... I guess that's fine"

Nagato nodded again and packs up her book. We locked up the clubroom and made our way towards the school entrance.

-------------------------------

A/N: I have the story for the second and third chapters mostly mapped out, but I write pretty slowly so I have no idea when I'll actually post them. I have to say trying to write Yuki convincingly is enough to make any fan fiction writer cry. If you can't tell by the title, this will eventually be a Yuki centric story.


	2. Revelations

The Revision of Nagato Yuki  
A Haruhi Fanfic  
Chapter 2: Revelations  
By: yeahreally

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Haruhi.

Leaving school with a girl wasn't something that I did on a regular basis, but I can't say that's because I don't want to. But with Haruhi dragging me back and forth, when would I even get the chance? If a nice normal girl were to show any interest in me, I'm sure Haruhi's antics would scare her off before she even worked up the nerve to confess. Thinking back though, this has to be at least the second time that I've done something like this with the usually silent Nagato Yuki. Although I'm not sure if the first time counts since it wasn't this Nagato and did that first time even count as having happened now?

Argh! Why is my life so complicated? At this rate, all of my precious high school memories are going to occur in weird sealed realities or alternate time planes. Well, at least this is the normal world right?

Nagato glanced back at me and said, "Correct. There are currently no abnormal sealed realities in this area, nor am I or you a temporally differentiated variant."

Leave it to Nagato to try to set my mind at ease by making my head hurt. I continued following her to a local shopping district. Squeezed between a rundown apartment complex and and even older-looking convenience store sat a building with darkened windows and a single heavily worn door. The only identifying marks that were visible from the street were an almost completely faded sign depicting an open book and another smaller sign indicating that they were open.

Nagato didn't even pause in front of the store before she opened the door and entered. Left with the choice of waiting outside or seeing what could bring her to ask for my help, my curiosity got the better of me and I followed her inside. The inside wasn't much more impressive than the outside if it weren't for the smell. The musty smell of old books hit me as soon as I crossed the threshold. I looked around and beheld countless shelves of books that looked like they had been sitting there for about a century. Books in countless languages that I didn't even recognize. Was this where Nagato got all those foreign books she was always reading?

Standing in an isle just wide enough for two people, she looked up at me and said, "Some."

I wandered around the cramped store while carrying the books that she picked out. I couldn't tell if there was a specific type of book that she was looking for but more than half of the ones I was carrying were not in Japanese. Even some of the ones with titles that I could read were actually translations of foreign novels. Hey, Nagato, are these for your personal collection or are you actually adding these to the Literature club collection?

"Personal. The ones for the Literature club must be in Japanese."

I guess that makes sense since you're probably the only person in school who could read these foreign books anyway.

She nodded once and I followed her to the front counter to pay for the hoard of books that we had gathered. I hoped I wasn't expected to pay for these. My wallet was still recovering from the beating it took at the last SOS brigade outing.

"Sufficient funds have been allocated for this purchase."

Nagato drifted over to stand before the front counter. The gentleman took one look at her then darted his glance to me and smiled before looking back at her, "Ah... Nagato-san. It's always good to see you again. Thank you for bringing your friend here, too. Why... I think this is the first time I've seen you with such a nice young man."

I tried to smile politely, as I set the books I'd been carrying on the counter. The old guy continued to grin at me as he rang up Nagato's purchases. I couldn't help but stare at the total because it was more than my allowance for two months combined. Nagato, however, just calmly paid for everything with cash. Didn't that other humanoid interface pay for her apartment that way too? Ehh... best not to think of my attempted murderer, Asakura Ryouko, since I'll hopefully never see her again.

Following the now silent Nagato again, I left the bookstore and headed down the street towards her apartment building. Now this is a trip I've made many times before, whether it was with Nagato or Asahina-san. I had even been this way once with Suzumiya Haruhi herself, although at that time we weren't looking for Nagato. This time Nagato didn't glance back at me at all, choosing instead to lead me like a pale ghost in the fading light. I guess you really can't compare my Nagato to the one that existed in that changed reality. For one, I've spent enough time with the Nagato in front of me that are silence isn't awkward at all. Just the silence of two companions walking peacefully home after a long day.

Nagato punched in the code that let us enter her apartment building, and we silently rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. My arms had been aching with the weight of these books since we came within sight of her building. Something about nearing the finish line just makes my body protest at the abuse that I put it through to get there. As I entered her room again, I noticed that in addition to the new curtains that I saw last time, there was a new bookshelf sitting against one of the walls of her living room. Its shelves were only half-filled, which probably explained why she purchased the books that I was currently holding.

"Set them down in front of the bookshelf. I will sort them later."

Nagato set her school bag down by the door, took off her shoes, and headed towards her small kitchen. My stomach chose that moment to loudly protest the lack of sustenance that I have provided it this afternoon.

"You can take a seat at the table. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Dinner? You don't have to do all that Nagato...

"Please."

That one word from her was more than enough to silence any objection from me. Wait, was it just my imagination or did the color of Nagato's face just turn ever so slightly redder? She turned away too quickly for me to get a good look. I sat down and rubbed my eyes, wondering if I needed to get them checked. It'd be annoying to have to start wearing glasses. I turned to watch Nagato prepare dinner. Curry, it looked like. Nagato cooks like an expert chemist conducting an experiment. All ingredients were measured to exactly five significant digits, and all steps of the recipe were followed with mechanical precision. Come to think of it, this is the second time she's made this dish for me, although this time its handmade instead of being from a can. I wonder if curry is Nagato's favorite dish or if its the only thing she knows how to cook? Good thing its one of my favorite dishes.

I patiently watched her ladle the finished curry over a plate of rice that she had also cooked. She brought the plates and utensils and set them on the table in front of me, without uttering a single word.

We ate our meal in silence. Nagato finished first, efficiently moving every morsel of food from her plate to her mouth. Not caring if it was hot or not, she seemed to chew each bite the exact same amount of time before swallowing, but I wasn't going to get a stopwatch to time her. Oh, how was her cooking, you ask? Good. It seemed she'd actually become a decent cook.

Nagato looked at me and said, "This is my third revision to this recipe. Flavor diffusion was improved 20% over the previous version by adapting an alternate technique to the base recipe."

"... Ah so that's it..."

"Tea?"

"I would love some. Thank you, Nagato."

She nodded and poured me a cup of the tea she had brewed. Before sitting down in front of her own cup.

"Now, what is it you really wanted to talk to me about today?"

She blinked three times, and tilted her head slightly to the side while looking at me. I'd say she kept like that for exactly 10 seconds. Not that I counted.

"I wished to say farewell."

Fare... What!?

"Please listen carefully to the information that I must relay to you."

Needless to say I had sat up and had my attention completely focused on her golden-brown eyes. I would have said their was some hesitation in her voice, but compared to anyone else, she could only be called calm.

"By tomorrow morning the version of me that is before you will no longer exist. The Integrated Data Entity has decided that my punishment for the events of this past winter is to be replaced. As my absence might lead to the instability of our observational subject, it has been decided that I will be overwritten with a version of myself derived from the version that existed in the alternate reality that was created as a result of my previous actions. While this new version will retain some memories of the events that have taken place over the past three years, any sensitive data pertaining to my mission will be redacted."

Different version? So you'll still be here but not be you? I don't understand.

Nagato paused in her speech and thought a moment.

"Yes, in simpler terms, I will be replaced by the version of me that existed in the other reality. The one that you rejected."

I couldn't detect any hint of accusation in her tone, but hearing it still stung me. It brought back thoughts of the lone member of the Literature club that had handed me a club application form.

"I would request that you look after the new me that will appear tomorrow as I will have no abilities beyond that of a normal human. Even though I will not be the version of me that you prefer, it will be the only version that will remain."

But what about Haruhi? She'll be pissed at having one of her members replaced!

"There is a 99.9% chance that Suzumiya Haruhi will not detect the change in personality as anything abnormal."

But I will damn it! I'll thought I told your boss before that...

"You will not be able to contact Suzumiya Haruhi until next week. By then it is projected that you will have come to accept the new version of me."

Nagato continued to run through the scenarios that had been projected until my head started to spin from all of the numbers. In the end, I barely remembered what I said to her before I stumbled out of her apartment in a daze. There has a finality to her voice and gaze that tore at me as she told me, "Farewell."

The door to her apartment closed like the lid to a coffin, only it seemed like I should be the one on the inside, not her.

-------------------------

A/N: The next chapter might take me awhile to write.


	3. Rendezvous

The Revision of Nagato Yuki  
A Haruhi Fanfic  
Chapter 3: Rendezvous  
By: yeahreally

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Haruhi.

I don't even remember how I made it home that night. For all I know, Nagato could have teleported me back to my room, and I probably would have been too numb to notice. I do remember calling Haruhi and not being able to get through to her. And I also remember managing to speak with a tired sounding Koizumi who seemed to already know what I was trying to tell him about Nagato.

"Just get some sleep, and talk to me about it tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell you what I know then. Also, remember to treat the new Nagato as normally as possible tomorrow since it wouldn't do to upset her needlessly."

That next morning, I awoke to my little sister jumping on my blankets, yelling at me for sleeping so late. However I had gotten home, I must not have set my alarm clock the night before. Naturally, this led me to leave as fast as I could to get to school on time. Even rushing as fast as I was, I tried to call Haruhi again on my phone.

"I'm sorry, but the phone you have dialed is either turned off or out of our service area."

I left another message asking Haruhi to call me back, but I had the feeling that these messages would never reach her. I had lost count of how many I had tried to reach her already. Why is it that when I need her the most, she's not around? I'm sure what ever gods that are around are laughing at my misfortune.

I barely made it into class before the last bell rang. Collapsed at my desk, I looked over in time to see Taniguchi give me a stupid grin before our teacher started class. Taniguchi... Taniguchi... there was something... SHIT!! Wasn't today the day that he was going to meet with Nagato during lunch? But after what Nagato said to me last night, I couldn't help but worry about her meeting with him alone.

I sat on the edge of my seat and fidgeted nervously throughout the first half of classes that day. It's probably the most alert I've been in class for ages. Not that I payed any more attention to my lessons today than any other day, though. I was too busy glaring at the back of Taniguchi's head while my mind conjured scenarios of his lunch time meeting with Nagato. I was surprised my glare didn't burn a hole in the back of his head. I had to be there to make sure that nothing bad happened to the now defenseless Nagato.

Once the lunch bell rang, Taniguchi headed straight for the designated meeting point. I tried to follow him at what I judged to be a safe distance. I can't say that I've had a lot of experience sneaking after people, but I've had to do a lot of desperate things this past year. Necessity is a great motivation to learn.

Taniguchi stopped once he got to the path lined by cherry trees near the school. Looking around, there wasn't anyone else around yet, so Nagato must still be on her way. Where was I, you ask? On my hands and knees crawling through the bushes towards where Taniguchi was standing. No, I wasn't proud of myself just them, but I think my pride has been hovering on life-support ever since I got dragged into the SOS brigade.

Taniguchi (and I) waited for several minutes before the pale, lavender-haired girl arrived. I squinted at her from my hiding spot, looking for any differences. The first thing I noticed was that she walked more awkwardly than the Nagato that I was used to. Maybe there was a hesitancy to her bearing that showed up in the way she carried herself, other maybe it was something else. Either way she didn't seem to float across the ground like the old Nagato. The second thing I noticed was she still wasn't wearing her old glasses. At least that hadn't changed.

Taniguchi greeted her excitedly as she walked up, "Hi... Nagato-san!"

This Nagato stopped five feet away from him and blushed slightly, "Ah... Tan... Taniguchi, right?"

"That's right. So Kyon delivered my message to you after all."

Nagato nodded and let her gaze drop to Taniguchi's feet.

"So I just wanted to tell you how much I..."

I listened to Taniguchi confess his undying love of Nagato with my jaw dropping towards the ground at a steady rate. Man, Taniguchi, I never thought you had the guts to pour your heart out like this. Maybe you should wait until she's shown some interest in you before making plans to write a book of love poems based on her charms. As Taniguchi's speech came to a close with him on one knee in front of Nagato, I looked up to see her blushing furiously and refusing to meet his eyes.

After what seemed like a decade of Taniguchi waiting desperately for a reply, Nagato finally mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, but there's someone else that I like..."

Eh? Someone else?

"Eh? But whoever it is, if they haven't confessed to you then, please consider my feelings."

Man, Taniguchi, don't you know when to give up? Besides, she's probably just making up someone so that she'll have an excuse to let you down easily.

"Actually, we... went out on a date yesterday. He even complimented my cooking. I'm sorry, but please understand."

With that, Nagato bowed to Taniguchi, and walked slowly away while he just staid there with a stunned look on his face. I took that opportunity to crawl away without him noticing. I could hardly believe that this Nagato was such a good liar, making up a date with a guy just to get out of a confession from Taniguchi. There was obviously no way she could have been on a date yesterday since this Nagato wasn't even here then. Besides the Nagato that was around yesterday went book shopping with me and then we...

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. That couldn't be what she meant, right? There's no way that the old Nagato could have thought of yesterday as a date. Wait, no... this is the new Nagato. Argh... Why am I cursed to only know weirdly complicated girls?

I had just enough time to make my way back to the classroom before lunch ended. Looks like I'm going to go hungry this afternoon. I guess it wouldn't matter that I didn't have time to make a lunch this morning anyway. The things I give up to look after my fellow SOS brigade members. Maybe Koizumi will give me a glowing review when Haruhi returns. Gah... Why am I even worried about that? As I sat down at my desk, Kunikida walked over and set a bentou box on my desk while wearing an odd look on his face.

"What's this for, Kunikida?"

"Ah... Nagato came by right after you left and asked me to make sure you got this..."

I opened the box warily while trying to ignore Taniguchi's pointed stare. Curry. I closed it up and tried not to think about it or my rumbling stomach as class resumed. I also tried to pretend I didn't notice Taniguchi glaring back at me every fifteen minutes with murderous intent. Once the final class was over I grabbed my things and exited the room as quickly as I could.

"Kyon, where do you think your going!?"

I pretended I hadn't noticed his yelling as I ran down the hallway towards the Literature Club room. Sorry Taniguchi, but I'm sure you've been turned down by enough girls that you'll be fine after a few days. Maybe I should find some excuse to skip the next several days worth of classes.

I made it to the clubroom in record time, and was able to start eating my long put off lunch before Asahina-san arrived. You didn't actually think I'd let Nagato's home cooked meal go to waste, did you? Seeing me eating alone, Asahina-san didn't bother to change into her typical maid outfit. Instead, she just started brewing some of her heavenly tea. She had just set a cup in front of me when Nagato walked in. I have to say this was the first time I could remember beating Nagato to the club room.

"Ah, Nagato-san, let me get you a cup of tea, too!"

"Thank you, Asahina-san."

Asahina-san at least hadn't noticed anything different about this Nagato, yet. As she walked into the club room, Nagato looked over at me finishing up the curry bentou box and smiled ever so slightly. She sat down in her normal seat, pulled out a large hard-back book, and appeared to start reading as normal. If I wasn't watching her carefully, I'm not sure I would have noticed her glancing over the cover of her book at me every few minutes. I wondered if she was even reading it.

Koizumi came in shortly afterward, and our meeting began. Actually, to call it a meeting would be giving it too much credit. It might not be completely untrue, but you'd hardly be describing it accurately. I tried to act like nothing different was going on with Nagato while resisting the urge to grab Koizumi and shaking him until he started talking. Asahina-san's beauty was uplifting as always, but she still seemed totally oblivious to the tension in the room.

Once Nagato signaled the end of our time together by closing her book, I sighed with relief. As I waited for my chance to interrogate Koizumi privately, Nagato hesitated in front of me before leaving the club room. She pulled a old, leather bound book out of her bag and handed it to me.

"I meant to give this to you last night, but I must have forgotten. I had a good time. I... I hope we can do that again sometime, Kyon."

I couldn't decide if I should be more surprised at Nagato talking so normally or at her using my nickname for the first time, so I just stood there with a stunned look on my face. Koizumi coughed loudly, snapping me out of my stupor. I could only nod, and smile weakly to her.

"Sure Nagato"

"Please... call me Yuki"

Those words seemed to take the rest of her courage, as she quickly turned and made her way out of the club room after Asahina-san. I shot a questioning glance at Koizumi.

He put on his stupid smile and shrugged his shoulders, "Isn't young love great?"

Yes, but it's the last thing I expected to come from Nagato. Is this her idea of a joke?

Koizumi gave me a sly look, "Joke? I have my doubts. I feel that this is a reflection of what Nagato thought she wanted to be when she tried to remake the world. Just a normal girl, with normal feelings. And who better for a shy girl like that to have a crush on then the guy who she's spent the most time with?"

What are you blabbing about? You've spent just as much time with her as I have.

"Have I? If I recall correctly, it was you who spent three years sleeping in a room of her apartment and you who she invited over for dinner last night."

I'm surprised someone hasn't bothered to wipe that stupid grin off your face with their fists yet. How come you're not surprised by any of this?

"Well... as I may have told you before, my Organization has managed to establish certain contacts with Nagato's faction recently in order to share information about Suzumiya-san. Those contacts informed us of their intentions to replace Nagato."

And why didn't you tell me about this immediately?

"You have to understand that this was a very delicate situation. It was all we could do to convince them to accept this compromise."

Compromise?

"Yes, their original intention was to remove Nagato completely and make it appear that she had also transferred away like Asakura Ryouko."

And by remove you mean...

"Yes, terminate."

Koizumi let that sink for a moment before he continued, "We successfully argued that this would cause too much of a risk of destabilizing Suzumiya-san. And hence we have arrived in the place we are now."

Let me guess, they arranged for Haruhi to be conveniently away while this happened, too?

"I was wondering if you'd noticed that. Yes, you are quite a clever person aren't you?"

I don't really have time for your sarcasm, Koizumi.

"That brings up a good point, though. I'm not sure if they have the same sense of sarcasm or irony as we do, but do you not find it ironic that Nagato's punishment would be to be reduced to what she wanted to turn herself into to begin with?"

What are you getting at?

"Maybe this situation isn't so bad. How do you know this isn't a natural extension of what Nagato-san herself intended to happen during the incident this past December?"

I mulled over his arguments for awhile. How did I know that this wasn't how Nagato really wanted to be? I knew she hadn't been happy or else she wouldn't have tried to rewrite reality a few months ago. But I could have sworn there was a sadness in her tone last night when saying goodbye. I wished I could just ask her which way she wanted to be: the love-struck, bookworm that she was now, or the silent, but reliable old Nagato that I had gotten to know so well. I briefly wondered if praying to Haruhi for some insight would do anything more than give me a headache. Sighing, I looked back at Koizumi's empty smile.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

Read what?

Koizumi pointed at the book that Nagato had given me. I snatched it off the table and stared at the front cover. It was an English-language book, not even translated. Its was titled...

"The Time Machine by H. G. Wells."

I already know you've got better grades than I do, Koizumi, there's no need to rub it in. I flipped open the pages and a small bookmark fell out. I could feel my heart speed up as I read the three lines written on the bookmark in Nagato's unmistakable handwriting:

Restoration conditions negotiated  
Asakura Ryouko  
3/15/2010

That date... One year ago, before the we started our first year at North High School.

"Well, I'll leave this up to you, then."

Koizumi grinned at me before leaving the clubroom with those parting words. I fumbled for my cellhpone to dial Asashina-san's number. Maybe I could still catch her before she got home. Slipping the bookmark into my pocket, I silently gave thanks to Nagato. Where ever she was now, she always managed to answer my prayers.

----------------------------

A/N: Anonymous reviews should be enabled now. I hadn't realized that I needed to enable them. Please feel free to leave me your thoughts, as I'd appreciate any suggestions you have. I'm not sure if I got the date right, so if that doesn't match up with the beginning of their first year, let me know. There should be at least one more chapter, maybe two, depending on how long it takes me to get to the end that I had planned out.


	4. Rewind

The Revision of Nagato Yuki  
A Haruhi Fanfic  
Chapter 4: Rewind  
By: yeahreally

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Haruhi.

"Hello... Asahina-san?"

"Ah... Kyon-kun! You'll never believe what happened! Yuki-chan actually started a conversation with me today!"

Eh? What?

"Yeah, I just got done talking with Yuki-chan. Why didn't you tell me that you two were a couple now?"

"Yuki... chan?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem scary today at all. Can you believe that she's opened up so much now? Why we must have chatted for at least an hour today. I think you're having a positive influence on her, Kyon."

"Wait, wait, wait.... you had a conversation with Nagato for an hour?"

"Well... I guess I did most of the talking, but still I'm so happy for you two."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions, Asahina-san. I just helped Nagato with some shopping last night, and..."

"But... but... she made you a home cooked meal and everything! Did you know she practiced making that for a week to get it just right? You should try to pay more attention to Yuki-chan's feelings, Kyon."

Asahina-san's scolding left me speechless for several moments. I'm not sure how I managed it, but eventually I was able to explain the situation to her enough that she agreed to meet me at the park near Nagato's apartment building. It was already dark by the time I got there, and I could see Asahina-san sitting on a bench waiting for me. I hoped she hadn't been here too long before me. To make the lovely Asahina-san wait alone in a park at night would be an offense that any of the other guys at North High School would execute me for.

"Sorry to make you wait, Asahina-san."

"Don't worry about that, Kyon-kun. I wasn't waiting for very long."

She tilted her head to the side while giving me a questioning look, "I've already gotten approval for the trip that you wanted, but... are you really sure this is what Yuki-chan wants? I've never seen her as happy as she was today when she was talking about you."

I can't say that I dislike the current Nagato, and she does seem more openly happy than the old Nagato. But... Don't you want our old friend back?

"But this Yuki-chan is our friend too, right? I just don't know..."

But she's not the same Nagato. I don't want her to live a fake life with false memories, I want her to be the same Nagato that's always been there to help us.

We stood there in silence for awhile, neither of us meeting each others eyes.

Eventually Asahina-san nodded slowly, "I'll leave the decision to you then, Kyon-kun. I'm sure that's what both Yuki-chans would want."

Hey, why am I always the one who has to make this decision?

Smiling sweetly, Asahina-san said, "Because Yuki-chan wanted you to, Kyon-kun."

I couldn't argue with that, so I showed Asahina-san the bookmark, "That's the date. Let's aim for this time at night, so we can be sure to catch her at home."

Asahina-san looked worried for a moment, "Isn't that the girl who tried to stab you before?"

Twice, actually. And the second time she actually put me in the hospital. But I trust Nagato not to send me off on an errand that would get me killed.

Asahina-san smiled, "You're right. Yuki-chan wouldn't do that at all. Now, please, close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and tried to mentally prepare myself as much as I could. I'd be lying if I said that I'd already gotten used to traveling through time, despite the number of times I seem to have done this in the past year. There's just something about the absolute lack of a frame of reference. No ground or air moving around you, no gravity. If I ever do get used to this strangeness, it'll definitely be time to retire to a remote hut in the wilderness.

Once we arrived, I opened my eyes to a night much like the one we had just left. Asahina-san looked nervously from me to the apartment building. We walked together silently up to the intercom in the front and rang the bell for Asakura Ryouko's suite. At cheerful voice answered over the speaker.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Ah... I don't believe we've met yet, but..."

"Oh, Kyon-kun! I've been expecting you. Let me buzz you and Asahina-san in."

Oi... why do even the people who haven't me yet insist on calling me by that stupid nickname? We walked slowly into the lobby. The heated interior being a welcome change after the chilly evening outside. The elevator ride passed in silence with Asahina-san giving me a nervous smile in encouragement. Thank you Asahina-san, your smile would be enough to launch a thousand ships.

As we knocked on Asakura's door, my nervousness reached its peak. Maybe I could still leave now with Asahina-san before anything happened. Maybe I could learn to accept the new Nagato as she was. Maybe... no, Nagato setup this meeting for a reason. If she had wanted to stay as she was now, why would she give me a chance to change things back? My thoughts were interrupted by Asakura opening the door to greet us, warmly.

"Welcome, Kyon-kun, Asahina-san. It's good to meet you both of you."

Asahina-san smiled a little shyly at her, "It... it's good to meet you, too."

I think you'll understand if I'm just a little wary of your intentions.

"Please come in, both of you. And please, let's forget that little unpleasantness that you experienced because of me."

How can you expect me to forget about it? Never mind, let's just do what we came here for.

Asakura sat us down at the table and offered us some tea that she had just brewed. Once she was finished serving us the tea, she turned to me and said, "Let me apologize then for the trouble that I've caused you. I hope you understand that I didn't harbor any personal resentment towards you. And I didn't leave that exchange unharmed either, you know."

I suppose... How can you be so calm about this?

"Well when you deal with time travel, your perspective changes and you must deal with the inevitabilities that come up because of actions that you will make in the future. Even knowing she would try to rewrite the world, Yuki was powerless to stop herself. This is quite similar. Besides would you even be here talking to me now if, in your past, I hadn't tried to kill you?"

Actually, I'm pleasantly surprised that you're not trying to do it still.

"Well, that would go against the current wishes of my superiors. It has become obvious by your time frame that your death would lead to the departure of Suzumiya-san from this reality. While the data created by her departure would be interesting, the loss of our ability to gather any further data on her abilities must be avoided."

Let's say I accept your explanation. How does that lead to Nagato asking me to come to you for help?

"As you may know, the Integrated Data Entity is divided into several factions. The faction that Yuki serves is a very conservative faction and was greatly displeased with her recent actions. They had initially planned to remove her completely. Normally, each faction does not interfere with the personnel decisions of the other factions, but Yuki is too close to Suzumiya-san for her removal to go unnoticed."

And that's where the Koizumi's Organization comes in.

Asakura smiled, "He gives them too much credit, I think. While their opinion was considered, it was because of an agreement between the other factions of the Integrated Data Entity that we eventually came to this compromise."

I see... I should have known not to believe just anything that guy says. But I don't understand why your faction agreed to this. I thought you wanted to provoke some reaction in Haruhi.

"Ah... so you haven't guessed that yet? Let me give you part of it then. Did you know that, in your time frame, my faction does not have an active interface close enough to observe and interact with Suzumiya-san directly?"

I looked over to Asahina-san, and saw that she was listening raptly to our conversation. I turned back to Asakura, "So you..."

"Yes. Since her faction has abandoned her, Yuki is now a free agent. And since we have not been allowed to send another interface, this presents a unique opportunity for us. There is some precedent for this in our history, but not on such a sensitive mission. Unfortunately, since we have no other active interfaces to complete the conversion process, it falls to me to make the arrangements."

You said this was only part of it. What's the other part?

"Hmm... I know Yuki would want to tell you herself. Though, let me assure you that your continued well being was one of the conditions that she demanded. Besides... knowing the goals of our faction, you should be able to guess the nature of our agreement."

We sat in silence for awhile after that. I'm not sure how long I took to decide, but eventually I said, "I think I can guess. So what do I have to do?"

Asakura nodded once and got up from the table, "So it's decided then? Well I suppose you can always change your mind after you get back to your time plane. Although not ideal, that would still be an acceptable outcome for us."

Asahina-san and I got up from the table as she did. Asakura went to her bedroom and returned holding a small book in her hands. Handing the book to me, she said, "This has been keyed to Yuki and will activate only once she reads it. Once the procedure completes, Yuki should have her proper memories restored. Her data connection will also be reconfigured to connect to our faction of the Integrated Data Entity, and she will become one of our interfaces."

I studied the small book that Asakura handed me. It appeared to be a book of love poems by an unnamed author.

"Will she still remember her current self?"

"She will have access to those memories, yes. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Let me ask you something, Asakura. Why are each of the interfaces so different? Does every faction treat its interfaces differently or something?

Asakura's smile deepened a little as she replied, "Every interface was made to the specifications of the faction that it served. You wonder why Yuki and I are so different? It's because we were made for different purposes. Unlike the others, my faction designs all of its interfaces to act independently and adapt to the circumstances they find themselves in. While this can sometimes lead to rash actions, we believe it produces the best results in the long run."

I see... So once Nagato...

"She will be left to decide the course of things on her own. Of course, there are limits that we will expect her to abide by and goals that we expect her to strive for."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, "Thank you, Asakura."

"My pleasure. Please say hi to Yuki for me. It was a pleasure meeting both you and Asahina-san."

With that, Asahina-san and I left Asakura Ryouko's apartment. We were mostly silent on our way outside other than Asahina-san commenting once:

"Well, she seemed like a nice person after all."

Yeah, too nice. And she didn't tell me exactly what the other part of her price was, either. Asahina-san and I quietly returned to the park outside the apartment building.

"Alright, Kyon. Close your eyes and get ready for the trip back."

Like I said before, I hope I never get used to time traveling. Once my senses had settled back into some semblance of normality, I opened my eyes only to find Asahina-san looking at me nervously.

"Did... did you want me to come with you to talk to Yuki-chan?"

No... It's probably best if I talked to her alone.

She nodded and smiled at me in relief, "Good. She probably wouldn't want me sticking my nose in your relationship."

With that said, Asahina-san bid me good night and made her way home. I looked back at the outside of Nagato's apartment building. I suppose there's no point in putting this off any longer. I looked at the small book in my hands as I walked back towards the building. I hope you're still awake, Nagato.

------------------------

A/N: I debated just including the next scene in this chapter, but wanted to think about it some more. I'll try to finish it soon. Please let me know what you think about this story, good or bad.

I updated this chapter to add a little to the first conversation between Mikuru and Kyon.


	5. Reunion

The Revision of Nagato Yuki  
A Haruhi Fanfic  
Chapter 5: Reunion  
By: yeahreally

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Haruhi.

I walked up to Nagato's apartment building again with an increasing sense of deja vu. How many times have I done this in the past few days? Maybe I should just see if I could move in here and save myself some commuting time. I pushed the button for Nagato's suite and waited for a reply.

"...Yes?"

"Ah... Nagato, it's me. I know it's late, but can we talk?"

"Kyon? ... s-sure, please come up."

I walked slowly through the lobby and took the elevator up to Nagato's suite. I slipped the small book that Asakura had given into a pocket of my jacket, thinking about what I would say to her. How could I explain what was going on? Should I just give her the book and let things work themselves out? I arrived at her door without coming to any conclusions. I was about to knock when the door swung open. Nagato stood in the doorway, blushing slightly. A warm aroma of a freshly cooked meal drifted through the doorway, reminding me of how long it had been since I last ate.

"Kyon... Please come in."

Sorry for bothering you so late, Nagato.

"It's no problem, Kyon. And please... call me Yuki."

Ah sure, Nag... Yuki.

"I just finished cooking dinner. If you haven't eaten yet, maybe..."

I don't want to put you to any trouble, Na- Yuki.

"No, please. Have a seat."

She seated me at her dining table before walking quickly to the kitchen. I heard the clamor of dishes banging together and stared towards the kitchen worriedly. Eventually Nagato came back with a tray that held two plates piled high with noodles in a red sauce. Setting one plate in front of me, she sat down across the table from me.

"Spaghetti?"

Nagato blushed slightly and mumbled, "Yes, it's my first time with this recipe. I'm sorry if you don't like it."

I'm sure it'll be fine, N- Yuki.

We ate in silence for awhile. I ate slowly, still trying to think of what I wanted to say. Nagato hardly touched her plate, instead pushing her food around while stealing glances at me. I'm not really an expert on spaghetti, but I'd say it was pretty good. Once we finished she took the plates away and brewed some tea.

"Thanks for the meal, Y- Yuki. It was quite good."

"Was it? I'm glad."

We sat like silently again for awhile, not quite looking at each other. Until finally, I said, "Let me ask you a question Yuki. If you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?"

Even as the words left my mouth, I thought to myself, 'Why did I ask that? That's not what I meant to say...'

Nagato gave me a brief, confused look before tilting her head down and thinking. Eventually, she replied, "I'd... like to be more confident, I guess. More sure of myself, like Suzumiya-san."

The last thing I want is for anyone else in my life to be more like Haruhi.

Keeping her face pointed down, Nagato peeked at me through the bangs of her short lavender hair and asked, "Then who do you think I should be more like?"

I felt for the book in my jacket pocket and took it out, slowly turning it over and over in my hands.

"More like Nagato."

Nagato turned away to hide her blushing face.

"Here, Yuki. Let me give you this."

I handed her the small book of poems that Asakura had entrusted to me while saying a silent prayer. I hope this is what you want, Nagato.

She took the small book from me and inspected the cover. I took a deep breath as she open the first page and started to read. A blank look overtook her face as she flipped page after page. When she reached the last page, she looked back at me with an expressionless gaze.

"Restoration procedure at 90%. Final checkpoint reached. Are you certain you wish to continue?"

I left my breath out in a loud sigh, "Yes... I want to see Nagato again."

"Confirmed. Continuing restoration procedure... Restoration complete. Rebooting."

With that Nagato collapsed on the floor. I ran over and lifted her into my arms.

Nagato!

She opened her her eyes and looked up at me with her trademark poker face.

"..."

I couldn't help smiling at her as I said, "Welcome back, Nagato."

She nodded her head exactly one centimeter and said calmly, "Please... call me Yuki."

-------------------------

Epilogue:

By the start of the next week, Haruhi had returned and was sitting at her desk when I arrived in the classroom on Monday morning. Taniguchi still wasn't talking to me again, but at least he had stopped trying to end my life prematurely. He still refused to eat lunch in the same room as me, though, and ran out of the classroom as soon as the lunch break started. Haruhi, however, seemed to more talkative than usual, and yanked me around to start a conversation.

"That trip was so dull... I'm so glad to be able to get back to the SOS Brigade. Koizumi better have some good things to tell me about your conduct while I was away, Kyon."

Well, I don't really know about that, but I think I did fairly well supporting the SOS Brigade.

"Hmph, we'll see."

With that pronouncement, she strode towards the door of the classroom, no doubt headed for the cafeteria. When she opened it, on the other side of the doorway stood none other than Nagato. Holding two bentou boxes.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?"

Nagato walked past Haruhi and set the boxes down on my desk. Pulling over a chair from the desk in front, she sat opposite me and turned back to look at Haruhi.

"Eating lunch. With him."

Haruhi looked from her to me and back several times before grimacing like an angry duck and walking off. I looked at Nagato as she calmly opened her bentou box and started rapidly eating her lunch. I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh well... I hope you know what you're getting us into Yuki."

Nagato paused and looked at me with the slightest fraction of a smile.

"I do."

The End.

-------------------------

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review the story and let me know either way. Also, thank you to everyone who has posted a review so far. In response to TakariCritic, I probably did skimp on the Mikuru section lot. I haven't really gotten comfortable thinking/writing as her yet (small or big). Oh and to anonim1979, since you asked for it so... er... eagerly, below is an omake alternate take of the scene where Asakura greets Kyon and Mikuru in her apartment. Anyway, thanks for reading. I might write a sequel to this story later if I can get me head wrapped around how I would want the plot to continue. Oh, and if you didn't figure out what the other thing that Asakura wanted from Nagato and Kyon was, just read the epilogue again.

-  
Omake:

Asahina-san and I sat down at the table in the middle of Asakura's living room.

"Let me get you some refreshments."

Asakura turned and walked quickly to her kitchen, returning with a tray that carried three cups, a kettle of tea, and a basket of bright red apples. After setting a cup in front of each of us and serving us her freshly brewed tea, she asked, "Would either of you like some apples?"

Uh... sure.

Smiling, Asakura picked up one of the apples and stabbed it in top of with a long, thin bladed knife. Don't ask me where it came from. My eyes weren't quick enough to see where exactly she had it hidden in her school uniform. The fact that I had jerked back about a foot away from the table probably didn't help either. Asakura twisted the blade, neatly coring the apple, and sliced it into four pieces. Placing the pieces on a small plate, she repeated this process with two more apples while Asahina-san and I watched nervously.

"These apples are quite sweet. I hope you enjoy them."

I only managed to tear my eyes away from the knife once she set it down on the table. Looking back at her smiling face, I tried my best to smile politely.

Ah... th-thank you, Asakura...

"You're welcome, Kyon."


End file.
